


[podfic] Mace Windu unfucks the timeline

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Gallows Humor, Humor, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, bullet points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Mace Windu unfucks the timeline. A reading of suzukiblu's tumblr headcanons.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[podfic] Mace Windu unfucks the timeline

**Title:** Mace Windu unfucks the timeline

 **Author:** suzukiblu

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 15:59

 **Reader’s Notes:** I recorded this over a year ago for the first Out of the Auditary, but never got around to finishing it. It’s very shouty. I was very stressed, this was cathartic.  
Cover for [Cover Art Bingo 2020](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/5259.html) for the square “censored” and alternative cover for the square “no text"

**MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/5/items/macewinduunfucksthetimeline/Mace%20Windu%20unfucks%20the%20timeline.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zmj4h15fkso9s5p/Mace_Windu_unfucks_the_timeline.mp3/file)  
  


The posts I read:  


* [the start](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/143813303319/oh-my-god-i-just-read-a-post-that-was-like-fuck)   

  

* [Mace goes back](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/143864437798/still-really-want-mace-windu-being-the-one-who)   

  

* [things Mace says](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144173546023/still-not-very-secretly-obsessed-with-mace-windu)   

  

* [99% fucked up in-jokes](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144221512441/i-read-your-mace-unfucks-the-timeline-idea-and)   

  

* [raising a non-conventional Jedi](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144222174248/so-grand-duc-hit-what-is-possibly-my-favorite)   

  

* [avoiding Palpatine](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144270665309/oh-my-god-the-ideas-for-mace-unfucks-the-timeline)   


More fun asks about this verse (not included in the recording)  


* [Mace gets called mom](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144270778338/god-bless-u-you-wrote-the-mace-windu-thing-i)   

  

* [Council Aunties and Uncles](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144272339468/kat8therude-replied-to-your-postgod-bless-u-you)   

  

* [Shmi](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144274729773/okay-but-like-mace-windu-and-shmi-skywalker-in)   

  

* [poor Depa](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144319682480/mace-windu-unfucks-the-timeline-is-literally-on-of)   

  

* [Anakin doesn't eat in the hall?](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144320286393/i-want-all-of-mace-windu-being-fuck-the-what-how)   

  

* [what about Obi-Wan](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144375467198/how-is-obi-wan-and-anakins-relationship-in-mace)   

  

* [psychiatrists exist](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144376335503/great-now-im-imagining-mace-subtly-or-not-so)   

  

* [Mace's humour](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144377143093/okay-but-the-mace-windu-unfucks-everything-thing)   

  

* [screw Palps](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144379593533/okay-but-consider-anakin-secretly-loving-it-when)   



End file.
